


I Love You Too

by Skellyagogo



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Comfort/Angst, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Female reader insert, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 23:20:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20920292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skellyagogo/pseuds/Skellyagogo





	I Love You Too

It was another typical movie night in the Compound, our little family/team bonding time. Everyone was in various spots around the living room, laughing, drinking, stuffing our faces with copious amounts of junk food. I could think of a million other things I'd rather be doing than watching movies I'd already seen or heard the same old jokes over and over, but she loved every second of it because it was something normal in our crazy lives. The night started out like every movie night, she claimed the couch in the back farthest from the screen because she said it felt like being in a real theater. 

We'd sit side by side, popcorn between us. Horror movies weren't really her thing but she'd watch them anyway, I'd drape an arm around her and pull her in close when it freaked her out. She'd hide her face in my neck, her breath tickling my skin. I loved the nights we watched something scary the best. As the night would progress she'd stretch her legs out in front of the couch and pull my head into her lap running her fingers through my hair. I'm not usually a sucker for things like that but with her, I was putty in her hands and she didn't even realize it. It was just instinct for her, the instant my head hit her lap, the fingers would ruffle through my hair then massaging my scalp. The thoughts that ran through my head about this woman would make even Stark blush. 

We'd hit it off the second she joined the team and we started pranking and messing with people within the hour of meeting each other. It was kismet, it felt right, I never realized how empty I felt until she came into my life. There wasn't anyone else that would wake up in the middle of the night with me just because, get a wild look in our eyes and fill a thousand plastic cups of water putting them in front of everyone's door and sit back and watch the chaos in the morning. Often times I'd be checking out things on the Jet prepping for a mission only to get pegged in the ass with a paintball, she'd smile and laugh, tossing me a paintball gun before running manically away trying to avoid her deserved payback. Mornings were perfect, she knew just the way I liked my coffee because she drank it that way too. We'd get too hung up reading reports and end up drinking out of each other's cups, but she'd just laugh, pour more coffee and smile. 

We were in sync in everything we did, I was never afraid for her out in the field because she could handle herself in a way I envied. She could handle just about any weapon given to her except the bow. Now I figured either she really wasn't that great of a shot with it or she just enjoyed our practice sessions. I'd stand behind and slightly to the side of her, touching ever so lightly, guiding her arm as it pulled back the string. My cheek next to hers telling her to focus and breath. She'd let go, the arrow flying across the range just missing dead center. She was everything I never knew I wanted but as a typical dude, I was afraid to screw it up. What we had was amazing and I couldn't bear the thought of losing it. I'd rather secretly pin over her every day in inner torment than the possibility of never seen her again.

I turned my body, laying on my back, staring up at her, watching her watch the movie. Her eyes sparkling in the dimly lit room, a small half-smile on her face, her body calm and relaxed. She was so comfortable with me, she never had to throw up walls or hold anything in. She was open and honest. Movie nights are my favorite night because I often thought that this is how dating her would be, this is what marriage would be like. Lazy nights, terrible tv, a few drinks, smiles, lots of laughter, fun. I don't think I've ever been as happy in my life as I've become with her. Just watching her face, the way she laughs, the little crinkles around her eyes. 

I might not show it on the outside with my constant stern stoic expression but inside, my heart was racing, my stomach doing flips like a gymnast. She must have felt me staring, she looked down and grinned at me, playfully messing up my hair before she smoothed it out again.

"Sorry, I can't help myself, I love your hair." She laughs, it's light and airy, almost it's own melody. 

"No, no, it's rather...relaxing." I sighed closing my eyes. A few moments go by before an idiotic thought pops in my head. I'll continue the country game we played over the coms during yesterday's mission. "I'm feeling Hungary." I laughed, she smirks catching on.

"Maybe you should go Czech the fridge," she quips back.

"Not again!" Nat hisses throwing popcorn at us.

"I'm Russian to the kitchen," I get up and cross the room into the kitchen rummaging around, I was, in fact, jonesing for something, just wasn't sure what yet.

"No! No please stop." Steve begs flashing a stern angry Dad look.

"Is there any Turkey?" She asks innocently.

"Oh my god would you two just shut it?" Tony barks.

"There is some Turkey, but it's covered in a layer of Greece," I smirk to myself.

"Ew, there's Norway we can eat that." She laughs evilly the same laugh she does when we cover Bucky's arm with magnets in his sleep.

"The sexual tension between you two is just insane, would you just fuck already." Bucky laughs.

"What are you talking about?" She asks I can hear her getting off the couch stalking over to Bucky. 

"Isn't it obvious Dollface, Hawks got the hots for you." It's Bucky's turn to flash an evil grin.

She rushed into the kitchen, I could feel her staring at me in the doorway. I sighed knowing the game was over, my shoulders slumped in embarrassment. The worst she could do now is reject me, tell me off, storm out, I braced myself for that possibility. 

"Is it true?" Her voice so soft and sweet, I couldn't answer her. I glared holes into the pattern on the countertop. She crossed the room and held a hand on my shoulder. "Clint," she squeezes my shoulder the way she always does when something shitty has happened, "look at me please," she begs. 

"I can't," it escapes my mouth in barely a whisper.

"Why not?" Her voice pleading.

"Then you'll know the truth, and friendship over," I sigh. I don't want to lose her, even as a friend.

"But if you don't look at me how can I kiss you?" That sweet laughter fills my ears.

"What?" I spun around staring at her, I couldn't believe what I'd just heard.

"You heard me," she smiles. Her lips are soft and warm, her delicate but deadly fingers tangled in my hair tugging me towards her hungrily. My hands wrap tight around her lifting her up, her legs wrapped around me. I hold on tight afraid this is a dream. It's passionate and overwhelming, our bodies fighting for dominance. To my horror she starts to fade away, little by little she flies away likes ashes in a fire. I scream out for her, reaching out trying to grasp on to her before shes gone. There's nothing where she just stood, nothing. Just as soon as I got her she was taken away from me. I screamed her name at the top of my lungs, tears trickled down my cheeks. I dropped to my knees sobbing, crying out her name. Then I hear it, I hear her voice, it sounds far away and concerned, a subtle shake on my shoulders. 

I shot up yelling her name again, arms flying around me, my eyes scanning the room seeing confused looks on everyone in the lounge before stifled laughter and smiles. I turn and see her sitting at the end of the couch, a beautiful smile of those lips, her hand reached out, tousling my hair before running her thumb down my cheek.

"Just a dream Clint, lay back down, it'll be alright." I shake my head, closing my eyes. It was a dream, a sign, no more, no more sitting on the sidelines.

"No" I whisper. 

"I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?" She asks sounding hurt. Even when pained the sound of that voice just kills me every time, I'd take a bullet for this woman. 

"No, it's just...it's me. I'm an idiot." I chuckle.

"Well duh, but that's why you're my favorite," she laughs. I'd walk to the ends of the Earth and into Hell and back to hear that laugh.

'Fuck it,' I say to myself, I moved closer to her, staring into those eyes, hand on her cheek, she smiles like she knows but says nothing. I lean in and kiss her, soft and slow. I can feel her heartbeat racing, I pull her onto my lap, wrapping my arms tightly around her, I'm not letting go this time. Kissing her lips, her cheek, her neck. My forehead on her chest, her chin ontop my head. 

"I love you too," she laughs wrapping her arms around my neck.


End file.
